


【海王】【奥瑟】Pearls(NC17,orthur,海洋领主!奥姆X人鱼!亚瑟)

by pdddyxl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：海洋领主!奥姆x(混血)人鱼!亚瑟，无脑甜饼。雌化梗，加了(并不科学的)人鱼珠私设，以及点点触手play。





	【海王】【奥瑟】Pearls(NC17,orthur,海洋领主!奥姆X人鱼!亚瑟)

听到劫狱的消息之后，第一时间赶来现场的七海之王，此刻正毫不意外的看到自己的哥哥被守卫监牢的章鱼所缠住，挥动着自己的鱼尾有些有气无力地在原地挣扎个不停。而原本还在试图扯开那些缠人的触手的亚瑟，在听到七海之王亲临的消息之后，立刻乖乖垂下了尾巴，装作是一条死鱼般动也不动地低着头飘浮在水中。

奥姆皱着眉头有些恼怒，又有些无奈地看着自己的哥哥，他在长着鲨鱼头人身的可怖守卫诚惶诚恐地前来询问他要如何处置犯人的时候，随性地挥了挥手，表示自己会亲自解决。奥姆看着某只努力试图把自己隐没在阴影之中，看起来多少有些可怜兮兮的大型人鱼，并没有立刻让那只守卫的章鱼放开亚瑟。尽管亚瑟看起来已经被那些触腕玩弄得毫无反抗之力了，奥姆还是慢条斯理、假装不认识亚瑟似的靠近了自己的哥哥，心中想着这样是不是多少可以给对方留下个教训了。

 

而面对自己那个似乎打算见死不救的弟弟，现任的七海之王、当之无愧的海洋领主，亚瑟多少有些着急了。他试图引起奥姆注意一般努力动了动自己的尾巴，可是这样的努力却适得其反地让那些章鱼的触须把他敏感的尾部缠的更紧，甚至还缓慢上移地束住了亚瑟的上半身。

这可不是什么好兆头，带着些许吸力的章鱼触手紧紧缠绕着亚瑟敏感的鱼尾，粗鲁地挤压磨蹭过他包裹着柔嫩体腔的鳞片处。好奇一般地拨弄着亚瑟蓝绿色的柔软鳞片，摩擦着他前方鱼尾与上身相连接的部分，啵唧啵唧像是舔吻一般用吸盘吮吸着亚瑟上半身的皮肤，磨蹭过他敏感的乳尖，带起一阵难以言喻的脱力和酥麻。那些触须在轻轻碰了碰亚瑟紧闭的唇之后，似乎是对于七海之王此刻的低气压有所顾忌，于是乖顺地绕过了人鱼柔软的双唇。又大张旗鼓地抚向亚瑟挺翘的后方，直至让触手深深卡在那个圆润的小丘的缝隙之中，这才终于停下了自己束缚人鱼的动作。

事情发展到这里，就算迟钝如章鱼也该发现了，对于一只人鱼来说，亚瑟的身形似乎过于巨大了。泛着蓝绿色金光的、修长的鱼尾，结实的身子和恰到好处的肌肉，让他看起来着实就像是一位亚特兰蒂斯人。然而事实上，亚瑟也的确算是半个亚特兰蒂斯人——他是现任亚特兰蒂斯皇后亚特兰娜的私生子，是和奥姆流着相同血液的、同母异父的哥哥，拥有一半的亚特兰蒂斯皇族血统，而他另一半为人所不齿的血统则是源自人鱼的。这样混杂的血统似乎注定了亚瑟悲惨的命运，足以让他一辈子都得不到亚特兰蒂斯人民的认可。

而现如今失落的三叉戟被他们兄弟共同找回，原本被献祭给海沟族的前亚特兰蒂斯女王——亚特兰娜也被接回故土，奥姆和亚瑟之间也发生了诸多令人意想不到的「意外」。总而言之，如今亚特兰蒂斯对于异国和混血的排斥与歧视已经不同于往日，许多亚特兰蒂斯的子民都已明白，海洋原本便不该相互分割。奥姆与亚特兰娜在共同着手推进异国通婚等事宜，在法案通过之后现如今的七海之王就可以名正言顺地迎娶自己的哥哥了。不过在此之前安抚民心依旧是有所必要的，所以他故作严苛地给了一直暗暗通外、教导亚瑟的维科些许惩罚。

或许把这成为惩罚还是言之过重了，毕竟奥姆只是象征性地把曾经辅佐他的臣子软禁起来了而已。除了暂时失去了一部分人身自由，维科的生活几乎没有受到什么影响。他所在的房间舒适宽阔，有仆从整日服侍，甚至还有上百本书籍卷宗用来阅读解闷，奥姆偶尔也会回来拜访他的贤臣。年轻的七海之王清楚维科有恩于亚瑟，从自己哥哥小时便悉心照料、教导亚瑟，所以没有降下什么实际重罚。

事到如今，法案的推进不过是这几个月便会落实的事情、奥姆同亚瑟的大婚也早已成定数，他们的母亲更是期待着他们能尽快结婚生子。亚特兰蒂斯人并没有类似于人类的基因缺陷，近亲结婚对他们来说是在正常不过的事情了。当下他们的未来可以说是畅通无阻，此刻七海之王不知道自家哥哥对于这样的现状究竟还有什么不满，竟然如此莽撞地跑到他眼前来劫狱，把原本简单的事情搞得如此沸沸扬扬、状况百出。

奥姆最近本就被诸多国事缠身，再加上七海统一之后七国之间的外交关系也变得愈发复杂，不论是哪个国家都想同亚特兰蒂斯之王结下一门亲事，拒绝那些或明或暗的提亲，如今也是一项让人身心俱疲的工作。本就公务缠身的七海之王如今看到自己哥哥还搞出了这样的状况，真是莫名地有些恼怒，惩罚一般地迟迟没有命令守卫将亚瑟放开。直到看到自己哥哥红着耳根连挣扎的力气都没有，似乎真的有什么难言之隐，才动了动手指示意守卫全部退下，随即自己将亚瑟推入另一间房内，径自造了个空气舱出来，直接将亚瑟摁在了房间内舒适的大床上。而亚瑟虽然具有亚特兰蒂斯皇族的力量，就算在陆地上也可以呼吸，但是托他属于人鱼那部分血统的福，当他完全暴露在空气中的时候，依旧会削弱他体内属于海神的力量。

 

“所以…怎么回事？”

奥姆看了看自己脸颊泛红、微微喘息着的哥哥，挑了挑眉毛，好奇地如此询问着。此刻就算是七海之王也不得不承认，这个状态下他的确更容易掌控亚瑟，他的哥哥在空气中简直对他毫无招架之力。

“我有事情想请教维科…”

亚瑟猫咪似的呼噜着这么含糊地回答道，随即侧头有些生硬地移开了自己的正对着奥姆的视线，直直地把自己泛红的耳根暴露在了自己弟弟眼前。当下奥姆也不知道自己哥哥是真的害羞了，还是意识到自己这么莽撞的行为给他添了不少麻烦，所以良心发现，感到过意不去。

“若是什么平常事宜，同我讲也无妨。”

奥姆看着亚瑟别扭的表情，忍不住小声叹了口气，有些无奈地这么说道。他实在想不出还有什么事情是亚瑟需要特意避开他、去询问维科的，莫不是什么结婚相关的事宜亚瑟不清楚，又不好向他提出来，所以才出此下策，可是奥姆明明都说过那些事情由他来处理就好了。

不过因为诸事缠身，他们也的确有几个礼拜并未见面了，连个亲吻都不曾交换过一个，更别说相互亲热。想到这里，年轻的七海之王忍不住向前走了几步，坐到了自己哥哥的身边，安抚似的轻轻捏了捏亚瑟鱼尾与上半身的交界处。有些坏心地用自己修长而又骨节整齐的手指，去拨弄亚瑟那里所覆盖着的、柔软的肉色鳞片。这是亚瑟会有感觉的地方，是他哥哥的敏感处，已经同亚瑟交合过数十次的奥姆对此再清楚不过了。

“嗯、嗯啊…等、等下…！”

不管怎样，亚特兰蒂斯人的体温对于一条人鱼来说还是过高了，亚瑟被奥姆这样突如其来的爱抚烫得一哆嗦，整个人毫无防备地、冷不丁地便这么柔软地呻吟了出来。亚瑟整个人像是被碰的化成了一滩水似的，漂亮的鱼尾止不住地颤抖着，手指有些脱力地扯住了奥姆的袖口，金色的双眼控制不住地蒙上了一层水气。为此奥姆好心地停下了自己拨撩的动作，年轻的七海之王很清楚，这样的反应就算是放在人鱼的发情期也依旧是太过了。是的，奥姆当然知道自己哥哥在发情期的时候是一副怎样淫荡的样子，每天每天是如何不知满足地哭泣着、祈求他操进那个湿热柔软的腔里的。奥姆全都经历过，或者说他陪伴亚瑟经历过这些。

但是现在不一样，现在的亚瑟要比发情期的时候更加敏感，但是却没有之前那样的饥渴而又欲望勃发，要知道亚瑟现在可是连阴茎都没有从鳞片下面鼓胀出来，更别提什么发情期了。为此奥姆有些担心地轻轻拨弄了几下亚瑟鱼尾顶端的鳞片，想确认一下自己是否因为一时的疲惫和疏忽而搞错了什么。然而在那个柔软的、微凉的鳞片下方，奥姆却什么都没有碰到——不，确切的说，他碰到了，他的手指被两瓣濡湿的软肉所包裹住，轻而易举地陷到了亚瑟湿热柔软的腔体里。

 

对此奥姆并不太意外，他很清楚自己的哥哥迟早会雌化的。人鱼本就是数量稀少、生育率极低的种族，成年的雄性人鱼如果找不到同样血统的雌鱼，为了繁殖与生育，会主动转变为雌鱼，吸引同他们血统相近的、陆地上那些愚蠢的人类为他们受精，以此来延续后代。亚瑟身为一只混血的人鱼，自然找不到同他相配的雌鱼，再加上之前他又和奥姆如漆似胶、不知节制地做过百十次。内射到他腔体里的精液不知道有多少，这更加快了亚瑟彻底转化为一只雌鱼的速度。

只是让年轻的七海之王感到不解的是，他在亚瑟柔软的腔体上端触碰到了一个小小的、硬硬的圆形物体。那有别于普通雌性人鱼柔软湿滑而又狭窄的阴蒂，显得更加的坚硬且圆滑，就像是一只蚌中刚刚成型的珍珠。为此奥姆忍不住缓慢地将两根手指挤进了亚瑟柔软湿滑的腔体里，此刻人鱼的腔体似乎有些异常的过于濡湿过于柔软了。以至于奥姆甚至没多费什么力气，便顺畅地将自己的指尖滑到了那两块天堂般紧致的软肉之中，而几乎是在进入那个柔嫩的腔体的一瞬间，奥姆粗糙的指腹便立刻被人鱼体腔内湿滑的软肉所热情地层层裹住。

而出于对自己哥哥身体的关心，也出于对自己那份小小的、好奇心的满足，奥姆用指腹轻轻捻住了那个珍珠般圆润小巧的球体，几乎是没用上任何力道地小心翼翼地稍微磨蹭了几下。可是出乎意料的是，就算是这样轻柔的、试探性的触碰，也让亚瑟瞬间控制不住地、惊讶地呻吟出了声。人鱼似乎根本来不及去思考什么，几乎在瞬间便脑中一片空白地绷紧了身子，挺着腰部像是失禁一般直直地从体腔顶端喷出了不少腥甜透明的蜜汁来。

那些甜美的爱液湿淋淋地喷洒在奥姆的手掌中，也随之不可避免地流到了床单上不少。过多透明的蜜液随着人鱼颤抖着软下腰部的动作，顺着其柔软漂亮的鳞片而湿漉漉地淌了下来，将亚瑟身下的床单洇出了点滴淫荡的水渍。

 

对此奥姆和亚瑟几乎是同时愣住了，年轻的七海之王缓慢地将自己指尖、从自己哥哥那个天堂般湿热紧致的腔体中抽了出来，有些没反应过来似的看着自己掌中还未干透、亚瑟刚刚喷洒而出的蜜汁，努力试图重新找回自己的理智。而亚瑟这边就更糟糕了，被海神眷顾的人鱼当下就像是被自己弟弟的手指操当了机一般，金色的双眼有些失焦地沉浸在了这个突如其来的、高潮的余韵之中。他控制不住地小声呻吟着，原本紧绷的身子在几下不正常的抽搐之后终于缓缓地放松了下来。亚瑟漂亮的蓝绿色鱼尾本能地稍稍蜷缩了起来，止不住地微微颤抖着，金色的瞳孔本能地濡湿成了一片，仿佛不知道刚刚发生了什么一般，真正像是一条缺水的鱼似的，脸颊泛红地、侧头张开脖颈处敏感的腮部，有些急促的喘息了起来。

代表性欲似的、腥甜而又淫荡的气味儿在空气中扩散开来，比起被快感折磨到无法思考的亚瑟，还是奥姆率先找回了自己的理智。此刻七海之王总算知道为什么他的哥哥不惜被冠上什么“劫狱”的罪名，也要执意绕开他直接同维科谈谈了。是的，虽然亚瑟当下这样的状况的确很少，但是也并非没有，雄性人鱼在转化为雌性人鱼的过程中，因为新生的体腔过分敏感，接受不了海水中各种物质的刺激，而像是蚌孕育珍珠一样、不断分泌出黏稠的体液，最终形成一颗小小的、极其珍贵的人鱼珠，随着人鱼的成长或交配自然脱落。人鱼珠在脱落的时候会使人鱼性欲高涨，以提醒人鱼快些受精，完成生育以及延续后代的任务，同时也会极大的提高人鱼的受孕率。总之亚瑟体腔中这颗人鱼珠，如今看来已经到了成熟快要脱落的时候。

通常的人鱼珠比蚌中孕育而出的珍珠更加圆润，也更加透亮，对于人类来说属于十分珍贵、且价值连城的珠宝。在曾经人鱼众多的时候，也曾有陆地上的人为了追求人鱼珠，而大肆捕杀人鱼的事件发生。总而言之，亚瑟这样的症状这并非什么惹人羞耻的疾病，不过是雄性人鱼雌化的正常反应之一了，只是近百年随着亚特兰蒂斯对于人鱼的保护，以至于人鱼数量渐趋的稳定，所以很久都没有出现雌化的雄性人鱼了。类似于“人鱼珠”这样的事情，也就随着时间被世人所遗忘了。而亚瑟本就因为混血受到亚特兰蒂斯人和人鱼两方的排挤，普通人鱼都不清楚这样的生理反应，亚瑟固然更不可能知道。

 

奥姆看着自己哥哥修长漂亮的鱼尾，此刻亚瑟的体腔已经从鳞片下面完全暴露了出来，两瓣粉色的软肉湿漉漉地、像是害羞般地为他打开了一条狭窄的缝隙。因为刚刚突如其来的高潮而羞怯的微微抽搐、凭空收缩吮吸着，像是在邀请什么来东西快点把它填满一般有一搭没一搭地不断来回开阖着。奥姆在亚瑟渴望到近乎于请求的视线之下，故意舔了舔自己指尖所沾满的腥甜爱液。为此他毫不意外的地看到自己的哥哥，因为他这样的动作而控制不住地涨红了耳根。亚瑟在奥姆触碰他体腔周围软乎乎的鳞片时，控制不住地、柔软地呻吟出声，他能感觉到自己弟弟灼热的手指，而且他渴望这个，他渴望奥姆，他的身体记得这个。

他记得奥姆身体的每一寸，他记得自己弟弟是如何用力而又有些残忍地一次次将他的体腔操开，将那些精液满满当当地射进去的。他记得奥姆是如何耐心地推掉所有工作，在他的发情期时没日没夜地陪伴他的。他记得自己弟弟巨大的阴茎，记得那根巨物将他彻底操开、将他的体腔完全打开时那种酸痛发涨的快感，他记得那根巨物令人着迷的、粗大鼓胀的形状，他的身体甚至记得那上面的每一根血管，那灼热烫人的温度。

亚瑟在奥姆轻轻用手指轻轻摁压他那两瓣柔嫩的粉唇时，控制不住地溢出了更多蜜汁。他体腔内甜蜜的爱液随着对方有些粗暴地搅动和扩张，黏稠地带出了些许淫荡而又色情的、咕啾咕啾的水声。亚瑟用一侧的手臂挡住了自己早已红得快要滴血的脸颊，另一只手轻轻握住了奥姆的小臂，似乎是在告诉自己的弟弟，他早就已经准备好了。请求自己眼前这位该死的、禁欲的七海之王，快点把他那根巨大的阴茎操进自己的体腔里。

 

而奥姆也的确没有再让亚瑟多等什么，便将自己早已经勃起的阴茎从裤子中解救了出来，他用自己浑圆厚重的阴茎头部，在亚瑟那两瓣湿润紧致的粉肉中滑动了几下之后，便挺身直直地操入了亚瑟为了他而微微打开的那个小穴深处，好心地满足了自己对此渴望已久的哥哥。亚特兰蒂斯人的体温按理来说要稍稍高于人鱼的温度，就算亚瑟是条混血的人鱼，此刻也感觉自己的体腔就像是被一根烧红的铁棍直接顶开一般。狭窄紧致的小洞被粗大火热的阴茎猛地撑开，柔软紧致的内部也随之酸胀发烫，原本湿滑的内里此刻灼热的简直和快要融化掉似的。亚瑟体腔内濡湿柔嫩的软肉因为这样烧灼般的刺激而紧紧地咬住了自己弟弟的阴茎，熨帖地包裹着深深楔在自己体内的、略显狰狞的巨物，讨好般地、一收一缩地吮吸着。

奥姆并没有大幅度的开始抽动，而是小幅度地、快速且用力地向亚瑟体内不断撞击着。体腔内更多腥甜的蜜汁随着这样凶狠的挺动，而不受控制地从那个粉嫩的小洞中溢了出来，湿淋淋地沾在亚瑟鱼尾处柔软的蓝绿色鳞片上。人鱼因为这样的操弄而控制不住地颤抖起来，近乎于透明的、软乎乎的漂亮尾鳍可怜兮兮地蜷缩着，像是猫咪撒娇一般轻轻拍打磨蹭着自家弟弟的腿根。

然而奥姆显然没想这么轻易便放了自己的哥哥，他单手向下拨弄着亚瑟身侧柔软的鳞片，另一只手顺着亚瑟身上靛色的纹身向下抚摸。毫不留情地碾磨过对方充血挺立的乳尖，最终停在了亚瑟柔软的腔体上方，摁在了那个包裹着人鱼珠的位置。奥姆自幼便在不断练习如何使用三叉戟的手掌，到如今早已经带上了厚厚的茧子。他粗糙的指腹每每稍稍磨蹭过那个小珠附近，便能引得亚瑟整个人全身不住地颤抖，腰部乃至尾鳍都酥麻发软的不行。

亚瑟控制不住地呻吟着，整个人像要被深埋在自己体内的、那根巨大而又火热的阴茎操的融化成一滩水儿似的，止不住地颤抖着。他体腔内湿润柔嫩的软肉就像是离不开自己体内这根火热的大家伙似的，随着自己弟弟不断向自己身体内部操弄的动作，而无法控制地、一波一波地收缩着吸得更紧了。被完全撑开的小穴就像是张磨人的小嘴似的，湿漉漉软乎乎地包裹在奥姆的阴茎周围，抽搐着一收一缩的、向内饥渴的吮吸个不停。

而就算这样奥姆也还是感觉不够、不打算放过自己哥哥似的，边富有迷惑性地、温柔地亲吻着亚瑟的脖颈，边用指腹夹住了亚瑟体腔顶端那个小小的人鱼珠，略带恶意地轻轻磨蹭了几下。几乎是一瞬间，带着些许腥甜气味儿的、微凉的液体便随着他们交合的动作，数尽喷洒在了奥姆与亚瑟腹部之间。人鱼感到铺天盖地翻涌而来的酸胀、酥麻和舒适，为此他连尾巴尖儿都有些控制不住地绷直了，身体更是不受控制地抽搐吮吸，来回收缩夹紧着。亚瑟柔软且舒适的呻吟着、无法控制地羞耻和满足侵袭了他的大脑，某个瞬间他真的十分诚恳地期待着自己弟弟，期待着奥姆可以将那些对他来说显得有些灼热的精液随之地射入他的体腔中，满满当当地将他的肚子所填满，让他在婚前便可以怀上自己弟弟的子嗣，为七海之王诞下一位继承人。

亚瑟在奥姆不断的大力律动之下颤抖着，随着对方的动作而微微动作着。他们就像是在海中被海浪一波波推到高处，相遇又分开的小船一般，不断地贴近而又拥吻，抽出又再次深深地挺入。在灼热的欲望中沉沦着十指相扣，最终任由珍珠滚落。

 

而脱离母体的珠宝，真如他们所期待的那般，悄无声息的为亚特兰蒂斯带来了新的生命。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有带球后续，也可能没有，看情况叭(…)


End file.
